Talk:Sublimation
MP Cap info For 75SMN/37SCH, my MP cap is 226MP. It actually only costs me 224HP to get to this, though; I believe the effect itself chips in 2MP. (I tried using it after exactly 30HP and it returned 32MP.) Izzitda Shoes 00:21, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, it chips in 2mp. as Galka WHM/SCH I get 302mp back with 1200HP exactly, and also I used it when my HP was at 70, My HP didnt drop, and the effect was instantly complete. It returned 2mp. Chwynn 23:26, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Cap for SCH/WHM for SCH/WHM it caps at 244 MP ^^ It's misleading for anyone to say what it caps at, as the MP recovered is a percentage of total HP and MP that can be modified by merits, race, etc. Starsha 02:36, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Alleviation Not sure of cap. At sch37, appears to drain 2hp/tic - is this consistent at all levels? And as whm75/sch37, Stoneskin does prevent damage taken and allow hmp'ing, even while mp is being stored. Kasandaro 03:16, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Cap is reported to be 25% of your HP before checking "Convert HP to MP" gear. Izzitda Shoes 03:20, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Not able to test at the moment, but if this status prevents resting (excluding stoneskin), does that mean it prevents sleep? --Redler 04:48, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Refresh If you use Sublimation after being Refreshed, does it overwrite it? --Futan 12:39, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes, unfortunately. --Taeria 05:09, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Scholar's Mortarboard The following statement is not true: *Enhanced by Scholar's Mortarboard from 25% of your max HP to 33%. SCH67 with Scholar's Mortarboard gains 189MP (max 761) with full charge. --Bajoyasujoya 01:10, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Description Sublimation isn't just the phase change from solid to gas. It is also the philosophical and psychoanalytic concept by which repressed, negative unconscious drives are directed to positive, constructive ends. See the Wikipedia entry. I think that this is probably closer to the inspiration for the term in the game. If there are no objections, I'll edit.--Pachichachi 07:20, 19 March 2008 (UTC) The chemistry definition is completely unrelated. I feel it should be removed as it doesn't tell you anything at all about what the ability is suppose to mean.--Brp 23:18, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Campaign I was wondering if the effect wearing after a CB is a bug or they meant it to work as such. Doesnt it seem odd for it to cancel after that though? Gojiso 03:28, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :As long as it's in "Charging" state, it's still depleting your HP. As such, the game considers it a 'hazard' and will remove it when you end Campaign or enter a Mog House, just like effects such as Poison, Bio, and Burn. Even if it could not actually kill its user. --Taeria 05:08, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Garrison Just did a Garrison in West Saruta (cap 20) and it didn't wipe my completed Sublimation charge, at first I thought that that was pretty cool since it'd mean I get a free 266 MP. But when I wanted to use it, I realized that I don't have the Job Ability sublimation yet >,<. So I couldn't use it and I couldn't cancel the "buff" either, which was pretty annoying since I had a few Yagudo Drinks with me. So basically: Make sure that you remove Sublimation before starting a Garrison that will prevent you from using this ability. --Risa 23:04, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Equip Trick? is it safe to add "but you CAN equip HP+ gear near the end of charging to raise total MP value of the charged sublimation." to the end of: "The MP limit is 25% of your max HP (before applying "Converts HP -> MP gear"). The MP limit is calculated throughout the duration of the "charging" time. This means you CAN NOT equip HP+ gear for the activation, then switch back to normal gear for the charging time." ? --Kerah 16:54, 15 March 2009 (UTC) *Yes, I was also curious about that so I tested it, just now. It's definitely safe to add that. A full Sublimation charge while wearing Empress Hairpin (HP-15) restores 238 MP. I activated another Sublimation, and a few tics before it was going to finish, I swapped to Healer's Cap (no + or - to HP) and let it finish, and it restored 242. --Carbuncle-dimi 11:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) The limit is calculated throughout the charging, so if you add in +hp at the end of the charging it will keep going until it reaches 25% of your new current max HP, but will stop once you change back to your normal gear. --Bikpik 23:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Campaign Battle *I put a verification on the statement about it faded and not faded during campaign battle. Which is it? Can someone verify and fix? Thanks. Shumanfoo 16Jan2009. Sublimation for WHM when SCH is subjob level 76 and up HP no longer drains at level 76 WHM/SCH. However you still can't Rest HP/MP without stoneskin. Stoneskin still required. Klaudric 22:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Klaudric